1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to the field of trampolines and other repetitive bouncing apparatuses used for exercise and fun. More specifically, this invention utilizes a used automotive tire inverted inside out to provide the primary resilient effect combined with a unique support platform installed thereon.
The platform has the unique feature of providing a cooling effect by blowing air from inside the cavity of the automotive tire upwards and toward the user. Most trampolines only cool the user when the user is moving through the air, but fail to provide a cooling effect when the user is at the trough of the bounce cycle. An additional feature of the tire trampoline allows the user to adjust the amount of resilience in the tire bouncing apparatus by using an adjustable vent opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several approaches have been provided for bouncing an individual upwards and downwards for purposes of exercise, in Eskijian of U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,767, the abstract states, "An inflated platform, for bouncing, includes a reinforced upstanding and flexible outer side wall to resist outward expansion during bouncing, and a central upper wall at a lower level than an annular flexible top wall that merges with the central wall and side wall, the central wall overlying and spaced from a bottom flexible wall. A reinforcing layer is carried by the central wall and is centered by air pressure below the annular top wall and surrounding that layer, during bouncing; the reinforced layer and the reinforced side wall cooperating to aid platform stability during bouncing."
In the device of Gallaro, of U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,768, "An exercising device including an inflatable flexible toroidal member such as a tire tube, a substantially rigid platform disposed over and supported by the toroidal member, and foot treads positioned on the platform. The exercising device can be used not only for jogging, running, or jumping in place, but with the addition of an exercising board and an exercising stand, can also be used for sit-ups and the like."
Another approach in U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,530, Stanley teaches, "A trampoline-like aerobic exercise apparatus and method is disclosed. The exercise apparatus is designed having a raised, substantially circular base portion adapted to use a sturdy resilient fabric material as the exercise mat portion. The base portion is sized for individual, in-place exercising and is further adapted with a vertically adjustable, railed handle member means attached to said base member for balancing during exercising by a user. The exercise mat portion is mounted and forcably retained onto the base portion using a pressurized tube and rim arrangement."
While some of the prior art may contain some similarities relating to the present invention, none of them claim, teach, suggest or include all of the advantages and unique features as the invention disclosed herein.